With development of the flexible electronic technology, an increasing number of flexible user equipments (such as a Paperphone and a flexible wristband) appear in users' view. Properties of the flexible user equipments, as compared with those of other equipments, enable the flexible user equipments to bring special user experience for users. For example, the flexible user equipments are more suitable to wear due to the flexible feel of touch, the equipments are more suitable to carry due to their bendable and foldable properties, and interaction can be performed between the users and the flexible equipments through actions such as bending and folding.
For a task that needs whose execution may take a period of time, for example, a task of transmitting relatively a large set of data, installing an application, or playing an audio or a video, a better feedback can be provided to a user to help the user to better manage his time if execution progress of the task can be indicated. In addition, to provide a user with a progress feedback for a task that requires the user to wait for over one second is an important principle of an interactive design. Generally, execution progress of a task may be indicated through a progress bar displayed on a display screen.